gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 0079
Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 is a manga written and illustrated by Kazuhisa Kondo based on the TV series Mobile Suit Gundam. Originally published in Japan from 1993 to 2005, it was later licensed and released by Viz between 2000 and 2003. However, only nine of the twelve volumes were released. Story Universal Century 0079: The Principality of Zeon has declared its independence from the Earth Federation, and subsequently launched a massive war of independence, a war which has raged in every continent on earth and in nearly every space colony and lunar settlement. The Zeon have the upper hand through their use of a revolutionary new type of weapon, their humanoid like mobile suits. When a Zeon recon team disobey mission orders and begin attacking Side 7 its citizens stumble across the Federations latest weapon: the Gundam. With the aid of Earth Federation soldiers stationed aboard the MS carrier White Base the newly formed crew of refugees set out to change the course of the One Year War — or die trying. Characters Earth Federation *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Fraw Bow *General Revil *Haro *Hayato Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *Matilda Ajan *Mirai Yashima *Ryu Jose *Sayla Mass *Sleggar Law *Tem Ray *Elran Principality of Zeon *Char Aznable *Crowley Hamon *Degwin Sodo Zabi *Dozle Zabi *Garma Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Kycilia Zabi *Zenna Zabi *Mineva Lao Zabi *Lalah Sune *M'Quve *Ramba Ral *Black Tri-Stars *Frederick F. Brown *Dren *Conscon *Challia Bull Civilians *Zeon Zum Deikun *Miharu Ratokie *Bergamino Mechanics Principality of Zeon Mobile Suit *MS-05 Zaku I *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-07 Gouf *MS-09 Dom *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14 Gelgoog *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *EMS-05 Agg *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type *MSM-08 Zogok *MSM-10 Zock *MSN-02 Zeong *YMS-15 Gyan *MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper Mobile Armor *MA-04X Zakrello *MA-05 Bigro *MA-08 Big Zam *MAM-07 Grublo *MAN-03 Braw Bro *MAN-08 Elmeth *MAX-03 Adzam Support Units *Magella Attack Tank *Cui Personnel Carrier *Samson *Sealance Ferry Speedboat *''Sodon''-Class Space Tugboat *Dopp Fighter *Dodai YS Bomber *Luggun Reconnaissance Plane *Fat Uncle *Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier *Jicco Assault Boat *Komusai *''Dabude''-Class Land Battleship *''Gallop''-Class Land Battleship *''Jukon''-Class Combat Submarine *''Mad Angler''-Class Submarine Tender *''Prober''-Class Reconnaissance Submarine *''Chivvay''-Class Heavy Cruiser *''Dolos''-Class Heavy Carrier Ship *''Gwazine''-Class Battleship *''Musai''-Class Light Cruiser *''Papua''-Class Supply Ship *''Pazock''-Class Transport Ship *''Zanzibar''-Class Mobile Cruiser Earth Federation Mobile Suit *RGM-79 GM *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type *RX-78-2 Gundam **FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *RX-75-4 Guntank *RMV-1 Guntank II *RGT-76 Guntank I Mobile Pod *RB-79 Ball Mobile Armor *G-Armor *G-Bull *G-Bull Easy *G-Fighter *G-Sky *G-Sky Easy Support Unit *Type 61 Tank *Depp Rog *Dish Patrol Aircraft *Don Escargot *Dragon Fly Ferry Plane *Fanfan Hovercraft *FF-4 Toriares Fighter *FF-S3 Saberfish *FF-X7 Core Fighter *FF-X7-Bst Core Booster *Fly Manta *Gunperry Transport Plane *Medea Transport Plane *''Big Tray''-Class Land Battleship *''Himalaya''-Class Aircraft Carrier *''Columbus''-Class Transport *''Salamis''-Class Cruiser *''Magellan''-Class Battleship *''Pegasus''-Class Assault Carrier (White Base) *''Public''-Class Assault Ship Gallery Gundam0079 vol1.jpg Gundam0079 vol2.jpg Gundam0079 vol3.jpg Gundam0079 vol4.jpg Gundam0079 vol5.jpg Gundam0079 vol6.jpg Gundam0079 vol7.jpg Gundam0079 vol8.jpg Gundam0079 vol9.jpg Gundam0079 vol10.jpg Gundam0079 vol11.jpg Gundam0079 vol12.jpg 63sss08l.jpg|American Cover pd1239.jpg|American Cover pd1240.jpg|American Cover pd1241.jpg|American Cover pjhbd1358.jpg|American Cover pd1243.jpg|American Cover pd1084.jpg|American Cover pd1244.jpg|American Cover pd1242.jpg|American Cover 4387799bad5a3b514f096e69bbc4a7896cd9.jpg 28118e2999891374a475d0687ca9f989d83.jpg Gundam 0079007.jpg Gundam 0079 101.jpg 2012021011440164407.jpg Gundam 0079 009.jpg 1225959244239.jpg 4760156005c5baf40ff51a327f1c34f2975b.jpg Imagem7777.JPG Gundam 0079002.jpg Gundam 0079 1.JPG Gundam 0079 RAW v2 003.jpg Gundam 0079 RAW v3 003.jpg Gundam 0079 RAW v4 003.jpg Gundam 0079 RAW v5 003.jpg Gundam 0079 RAW v6 003.jpg Gundam 0079 RAW v7 003.jpg Gundam 0079 RAW v8 003.jpg Gundam 0079 RAW v9 003.jpg Editions DENGEKI COMICS *Vol.1 ISBN 4-8402-0199-4 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-8402-0266-4 *Vol.3 ISBN 4-8402-0371-7 *Vol.4 ISBN 4-8402-0451-9 *Vol.5 ISBN 4-8402-0700-3 *Vol.6 ISBN 4-8402-1066-7 *Vol.7 ISBN 4-8402-1507-3 *Vol.8 ISBN 4-8402-1854-4 *Vol.9 ISBN 4-8402-2129-4 *Vol.10 ISBN 4-8402-2498-6 *Vol.11 ISBN 4-8402-2863-9 *Vol.12 ISBN 4-8402-3254-7 External Links *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/0079.htm *http://www.gundam-uc.info/manga/0079_ma-kondo_volumi Category:Series Category:Manga